Scorpion
Scorpions are members of the class Arachnida and are closely related to spiders, mites, and ticks. They are commonly thought of as desert dwellers, but they also live in Brazilian forests, British Columbia, North Carolina, and even the Himalayas. These hardy, adaptable arthropods have been around for hundreds of millions of years, and they are nothing if not survivors. There are almost 2,000 scorpion species, but only 30 or 40 have strong enough poison to kill a person. The many types of venom are effectively tailored to their users' lifestyles, however, and are highly selected for effectiveness against that species' chosen prey. Scorpions typically eat insects, but their diet can be extremely variable—another key to their survival in so many harsh locales. When food is scarce, the scorpion has an amazing ability to slow its metabolism to as little as one-third the typical rate for arthropods. This technique enables some species to use little oxygen and live on as little as a single insect per year. Yet even with lowered metabolism, the scorpion has the ability to spring quickly to the hunt when the opportunity presents itself—a gift that many hibernating species lack. Such survival skills allow scorpions to live in some of the planet's toughest environments. Researchers have even frozen scorpions overnight, only to put them in the sun the next day and watch them thaw out and walk away. But there is one thing scorpions have a difficult time living without—soil. They are burrowing animals, so in areas of permafrost or heavy grasses, where loose soil is not available, scorpions may not be able to survive. Gallery IMG 2310.JPG Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5011.jpg|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) MSB Scorpion.png Scorpion (Wild Kratts).png AHKJ Scorpions.png Sumu-img.png Scorpion transparent.png DA4E992B3B9BE3596A82A39B8F412E50EE4C3741.PNG|Scorpion from Galaga Fennec Fuck.png Arizona-Bark-Scorpion.jpg 180pxScorpion.png 35157294-A89F-4316-B00D-533497BEE5D7.jpeg EAEA241D-9FF6-4698-8120-86F779F8FA32.jpeg 7F86BF96-CE66-46D5-839A-DD1303571E41.jpeg 6B169EDA-DBCA-4E6D-98BB-EF7F882EDA68.jpeg D7B2ACF6-5568-44C5-BDE0-36D8CB6DE500.jpeg Star_meets_Scorpion.png|Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:African Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Arachnids Category:The Emperor's New Groove Animals Category:Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:All Hail King Julien Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Jaws Animals Category:Duma Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Tropicarium Kolmården Animals Category:Animal Kingdom Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Sahara Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Joseph; King of Dreams Animals Category:Bug Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:What Makes a Monster Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:What Do You Do With a Tail Like This Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Poisonous/Venomous Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Protected Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals